


Innocent Revenge

by klancedGemini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Relationships, Klance Secret Santa 2016, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancedGemini/pseuds/klancedGemini
Summary: In which Lance is tired of being one upped by Keith and decides to take revenge by charming a piece of mistletoe to constantly float above Keith's head. Naturally, things do not work out as Lance had planned.





	1. Charms Class

Good lord could Professor Coran ramble on. He had been explaining the historical significance and everyday practicality of the charm they were to be working on for almost thirty minutes, leaving only twenty for them to actually try it out. Not that Keith minded too horribly, it allowed him to stare at the cute Gryffindor across the room without fear of embarrassing himself by making mistakes in his spellwork. 

Said Gryffindor was currently writing furiously on his parchment, charms was his best subject, and he’d be damned if that gorgeous Slytherin asshole was going to show him up again when it came time to show off their work. He would occasionally risk glancing up to glare at the mullet-headed arse and each time slightly glazed over eyes would meet his own. The prick had the nerve to be daydreaming while Lance worked his butt off! Each time would fuel his determination to prove he was better than Keith, and that Keith would have to actually put in some real effort if he wanted to stay top of the class. 

Staring at Lance had its ups and downs. Ups- Keith could take in every detail of his beautifully tanned skin, his mussed up hair that he would occasionally try to tug fistfuls out of when he got frustrated on certain points of the lecture (not at all thinking about how he would give anything to replace Lance’s hands with his own and feel the soft short strands under his fingertips, nope, not one bit), how adorable it was when Lance lightly chewed on the end of his quill before dramatically sticking out his tongue and trying to scrape bits of feather off of it (Keith had often wondered if he would be able to secretly place a de-fraying charm on Lances quill so his adorable nervous habit wouldn’t cause him so much irritation). Yes, there were many upsides to being able to stare at Lance for long periods of time, but there were always downsides too. Downsides being when Lance would glance up and Keith could feel his heart stop as he knew he’d been caught staring and would meet eyes as blue as the sea that were glaring daggers at him with such ferocity that they seemed to stab his very soul. The downsides were that each time he was faced with this look he was slapped with the reality that someone like Lance could never return his feelings, and must be repulsed that someone so unworthy would ever dare to lay their eyes upon his perfect features. And yet he could not look away. No matter how hard he tried his eyes were always drawn back to the beautiful man that utterly detested him.

Luckily class ended without time for them to practice the charm so Lance had plenty of time to perfect it before the next class. It was quite a useful spell really, it could be placed on any object and would link that object to an individual so it would float two-three feet above their head at all times. While the charm could be tampered with a bit, it could never fully be removed by anyone other than the castor. While it had previously been used to track dark wizards as even if the wizard cast a cloaking device on themself or used polyjuice potion the object would be a dead giveaway, nowadays it was mainly used for pranks. And Lance was planning the perfect prank to play on the prick that distracted him all through class.


	2. Plotting Revenge

After class Lance met up with Hunk, a Hufflepuff and his best friend for six years now, and Pidge, a Slytherin who was technically a year younger than them but had tested into their classes. Hunk was always supportive of Lance and understood how troublesome it was to have to be shown up by an inattentive mullet every single day. And Pidge, well Pidge was rude and essentially told Lance that if he was tired of being shown up he should just be better as if he wasn’t desperately trying to do that already. That said, Lance would never confront Pidge, they were a Slytherin for a reason and he knew that Pidge would not hesitate to make his life a living hell if he dare contradicted them. Despite knowing their responses would be the same Lance had to rant his frustrations to his friends.

“Can you believe it! Mullet-boy was taunting me all through charms! Just begging me to fail, screw his fantastic ass-“

“We know you want to” Pidge snarkily interjected.

Lance scoffed, “I do not! He can keep his dry-ass luminescent skin far away from me. I mean hace you seen his hands! I’m amazed they aren’t constantly bleeding! It’s clear he never moisturizes or uses any cleansing oils yet he still shines like he’s part Veela or some shit!”

“Yes, comparing him to the most beautiful beings in existence clearly shows how much you don’t want to bone him” Pidge smirked.

“I mean I wanna back you on this man, but they’ve got a point” Hunk, being the oh so supportive friend cared to supply.

“I can’t believe you guys! You’re supposed to be my friends and support me when an asshole challenges me instead of making up lies about feelings I don’t have!! Whatever, I guess you guys don’t want to hear about my revenge plan then do you? Hmph!” Lance plopped down on the floor. In the middle of the corridor, leaving Pidge and Hunk to exchange mildly irritated glances.

“Actually I’d be fine not hearing about your shitty revenge plot, but I doubt you’d be willing to keep it a secret.” Pidge’s sarcastic remarks just added insult to injury, but Lance really wanted to share his brilliant scheme so he caved.

“I know how eager you both are to hear it so I’ll let you in on how brilliant I am just this once-“

“Lance, you’ve literally told us about new revenge plots everyday for the past three and a half years” Hunk sounded kind of exasperated, but he didn’t know how genius this new plan was.

“And each plot has been better than the last, all leading up to this. That antisocial-dork thinks he’s so high and mighty but he has to play by the same holiday rules as everyone else.”

“I really don’t like where this is going” Hunk, so sweetly doubted how masterfully crafted this plan was.

“You will. So as we all know when two magical beings, including antisocial asshats whose skinny jeans are so tight he’s probably castrated himself, wind up under mistletoe together they cannot leave until they have kissed.”

“Yes we’ve all witnessed those idiotic fools who forget and wind up trapped with someone they would never want to kiss, your plan is to kiss the annoyingness out of him? And here we thought you were still in denial!” Pidge dared to laugh at Lance’s master plan, but they didn’t know the good part, not yet.

“No, I won’t be doing any kissing, but Keith will. I’m going to use the tracking charm we learned to attach mistletoe to Keith so he can’t go anywhere without accidently having to kiss someone!!!”

“Ah yes, make dreamboy snog a bunch of strangers while you absolutely will not get jealous in the slightest! And this will serve him right how exactly?” Pidge was never one to listen till the end, but for someone so smart Lance was shocked at how little they could infer of his plan.

“So~ Keith will be too mortified by the fear of coming into contact with actual people that he will be forced to stay in his room, which will force him to miss class, which will make me the top charms student, thus crushing my rival once and for all!!”

“Lance, bud, you do realize that’s a horrible idea right? I mean last month he sounded like he was dying with that cold he got and still showed up to all his classes, I doubt mistletoe will keep him away” Hunk, so thoughtful yet so naive, couldn’t he see that the cold kept people away, but mistletoe would force them closer which was Keith’s greatest fear. At least Lance assumed it was Keith’s greatest fear, he was confident that if he placed a boggart in front of Keith it would instantly morph into a swarm of people, but that would be a later prank.

“Actually I believe this is a great idea, and I’m going to go through with it.” With that Lance marched off to Gryffindor Tower.


	3. WHAT!?

Keith woke up from a rather relaxing dream, one that absolutely did not include one Lance McClain and his gorgeously tanned skin, his delicate fingers rubbing small circles on Keith’s stomach, his flawless mouth stretched into a lazy grin as he looked up at Keith. Nope! Not at all! And Lance’s possible presence in Keith’s dream had absolutely zero connection as to why Keith was desperate to take a cold shower before any of his roommates could spot him.

It was not until after his shower when Keith was splashing water on his face trying to fully wake up when he glanced into the mirror and saw something that most definitely did not belong. There, floating about two feet above his head, is a small sprig of mistletoe. Desperate to be sure no one would come in contact with him while the mistletoe was there he sprinted back to his room and practically dove into his bed before digging around in his trunk at the end of the bed for the small mirror through which he could contact Shiro. 

It only took a few moments for Shiro to respond, clearly frustrated to be bothered so early in the morning when he had had to stay out late due to his prefect duties the night before, but Keith did not have time to pity him, he needed help!

“Dude, something is very wrong here.” Keith half whispered into the mirror.

“Well I would hope so, do you know what a rough night I had?” 

“Oh it couldn’t be that rough, you were monitoring the halls with Allura after all” Keith interjected.

Shiro immediately started blushing and it took him a moment to regain his composure before he could respond.

“Well I’m certain you didn’t call on me to tease me so what’s this big problem you need help with?”

Right. Yes, back to the problem at hand, or rather, the problem floating two feet above Keith’s head.

“Ok so I don’t know how it happened but I’ve gone through all the spells to get rid of it and it’s still here and I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m going to need a little more info, get rid of what exactly?” It would be really great if Shiro could just read Keith’s mind without him needing to explain everything, actually, nevermind Keith definitely did not want Shiro to be able to see what was going on in his mind and should really just explain it.

“Ok so I got up this morning and I don’t know how it got there but there is mistletoe floating above my head and it follows me everywhere and no matter what I try I just can’t get rid of it” Keith frantically explained.

“Do you have any idea what kind of magic it could be?” Keith froze, dread settled in as he realized he had a pretty good guess as to what this spell was.

“Yes. Yesterday in charms we learned this spell that could link individuals to an object, but it could only be removed by the castor.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, “And do you know who would want to plant mistletoe over your head?”

“I don’t know! Someone who hates me? Who wants to embarrass me so I will never show my face again??” 

“Ok no need to get so melodramatic, the good news is that this spell can be tampered with-“

“Well I don’t like having daisies over my head but they’re better than mistletoe I suppose” Keith interjected.

“No, unfortunately you cannot change the object-“

“Well then what exactly can I do???” If Shiro couldn’t help him then no one could. Maybe he could just stop going to classes from now on and live in his bed.

“If you would let me finish I was just getting to that. While you cannot change the object that is linked to you, you can change how much it affects you. In this case, you can put a cloaking spell on the mistletoe that makes it invisible and nullifies it’s effects.” Thank God for Shiro, maybe he could live with this after all.

“But! Before you get your hopes too high this spell is not without its limits, for instance, when someone you want to kiss comes under the mistletoe it will become plain as day for all around and will function how mistletoe normally does.” 

Keith had never felt more lucky that Lance would never come within three feet of him, well, unless they were fighting, but most fighting was done in the form of arguing from across a crowded hallway so Keith didn’t feel he had to much to worry about.

“Alright. Fantastic. Sign me up, just teach me this spell so I can go to class without the constant fear of kissing anyone who comes near me.”

Keith headed to class feeling pretty accomplished, but he still kept as much distance from all others as possible.


	4. Breakfast

Lance had awoken with a smile on his face. He had watched the mistletoe whisk away after he had cast the charm on it and couldn’t wait to see a panicking Keith desperately avoiding any human contact, not that that was a new thing but still, it would be more intentional and that would be what made it more amusing. So when Lance skipped down to the great hall for breakfast to see Keith already seated calmly at the Slytherin table, with no mistletoe companion to be seen, it filled him with rage. Seeing as breakfast was the one meal where seating did not really matter and students from any house could sit where they chose Lance sat down next to Hunk and Pidge at the Ravenclaw table, not taking his eyes off of Keith once as he went over to them.

Lance decided to continue watching, and was mildly satisfied at how visibly tense Keith would become whenever anyone would walk by. It calmed him knowing that even when they were shouting at one another Keith would not withdraw into himself as he was doing now. Lance liked his status as number one rival to the hottest boy in school and he would like to keep it that way. Still, he wanted to know how Keith had evaded hi trap, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to find out.

Pidge and Hunk had both tried talking to Lance, but they had realized long ago that there was no getting through to him when he had his eyes on Keith.

~*~

On the other side of the hall Keith was a nervous wreck. While he knew that no one could actually see the mistletoe above his head he knew it was there, and because of that fact he couldn’t stop from keeping as far away from everyone else as possible. This had resulted in him dipping his tie in his cereal twice now as he leaned forwards because someone was walking behind him. 

To add to his nervousness, Lance had just walked in. And was staring at him, great. There could be no more tie dunking now, which meant Keith would just have to sit there tensing up and pretending not to exist whenever anyone walked by while under the watchful eye of his secret crush. Great.

~*~

“Can you believe him!?” Lance finally spoke.

“What crime has he committed now? Eating in peace?” Pidge chuckled, they just didn’t understand the gravity of the situation.

“He’s mocking me! I put so much work into that charm and yet here he is, sitting like he doesn’t have a care in the world and the fruits of my labor are no where to be seen!!” 

“Uhm actually bud he kinda looks really uncomfortable” Hunk had to bring reality into this, the point was not how he was acting, but how Lance caused him to act, and without the mistletoe, Lance had failed.

“Yes well that is beside the point, the point is that I am going to get to the bottom of how he escaped my charms and I’m going to do it right now.” 

“Great declaration but you’ll regret it if you actually do something stupid” Pidge could be so oblivious sometimes, the other charms were obviously Lance’s presence. 

“He isn’t even eating his cereal! He mocks me and doesn’t eat his food, someone has to break him out of his stupor.” With that Lance turned to Keith and shouted “Hey Mullet Man!”

“It’s not a mullet! And at least it’s a style as opposed to your pathetic mop!!” Of course! What else would one say to their crush on Christmas, not ‘you look great’ or ‘hey nice seeing you’ but insult his hair, which was perfect, because everything about Lance was perfect.

That struck a cord with Lance, how dare Keith of all people insult his hair. Lance stood up and stormed over to Keith, insulting his pants, how could he walk in those things they were so tight, did he want to cut off his circulation?? His gloves, seriously fingerless gloves in December? They are absolutely useless. Until he arrived at Keith’s table and slammed his hands down before they were forehead to forehead.

In an instant Lance saw Keith’s eyes shift from narrow slits of comfortable rage to wide and fearful as he stared straight up. Following Keith’s gaze Lance found himself staring at what had bothered him in the first place, that little sprig of mistletoe that previously was nowhere to be seen. Lance didn’t try to pull back, he was so confused as to how the mistletoe had appeared out of thin air that he didn’t move. He was quickly brought out of his ramblings as he felt an impossibly soft pair of lips just barely brush his own before trying to disappear, but he didn’t let them. As Keith pulled back Lance came forward fully capturing Keith’s mouth with his own and what Keith thought would turn into a stolen one-sided memory became a conversation. The passion they brought to the kiss revealing all of the words they had been too embarrassed to say. 

Completely lost in the kiss Lance continued leaning forward as Keith slowly leant back, until the kiss was forcibly broken by gravity and Keith found himself on the floor while Lance lay flat on the table, his face in a bowl of soggy cereal. With bright red faces they quickly excused themselves and ran to the Slytherin dungeons as they were closest to get cleaned up. But no matter how fast they ran, it escaped no ones notice that the two remained hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! It's four a.m. so I'm going to go to bed now but I'll probably go through and edit this later. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!!!


End file.
